happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime
Mime is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Mime is a purple male deer with sharp ears and antlers who wears face makeup and a navy blue/dark purple and white striped shirt. He never speaks due to the fact that he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary, although they can be stolen (or even shown to be real), as evidenced in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U. Sometimes the things around him are imaginary, such as walls in Dunce Upon a Time, which he uses in the name of showmanship. He has even done some seemingly impossible things, such as making an audible honking sound while riding a unicycle in Concrete Solution and making noises while interacting with his "imaginary" furniture. It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes such as Happy Trails pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy, Keepin' It Reel, and I Heart U, he has made audible noises (e.g. choking noises, snoring, or blowing noises), making it evident that he can speak, but he just chooses not to (although he has been known to not scream even when in severe pain as seen in Double Whammy Part 1 when his insides were set on fire). This has led to other characters' deaths, such as in Who's to Flame? when his choosing not to talk to Lumpy, a fireman, over the phone eventually led to the destruction of the entire town. He is talented with circus skills like juggling (which he can do with one hand) and creating balloon animals, though his attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is very fond of peanuts, such as going so far to stick his hand in a blender to eat them in Party Animal. In Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and Class Act he had a tail; however, he appears without it in later episodes. Despite this, he has his tail again in the most recent Kringle episode, Chill Kringle, and See You Later, Elevator. Mime is usually seen riding a unicycle in Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk, and Double Whammy. Sometimes, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout entire episodes. Mime is the only character who doesn't die in the two TV episodes he starred alone in (Who's to Flame? and Mime to Five). He also survived in Mime and Mime Again, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Concrete Solution (debatable), In a Jam, I Heart U, Chill Kringle, ''YouTube Copyright School, Random Acts of Silence (debatable), and in the HTF Breaks Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, and Tunnel Vision. He lives in a tent, but the inside looks like a regular house with invisible or imaginary furniture as seen in ''Easy For You to Sleigh and Mime to Five. He dies quick and painless deaths more than any other character except in Happy Trails pt. 1, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Party Animal, and Double Whammy Part 1. Like many other characters' deaths, his deaths usually involve his head, metallic objects, or machinery/vehicles. Mime's Episodes Famous Deaths *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Keepin' it Reel *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Dunce Upon a Time *Wingin' It *Double Whammy Starring Roles #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Keepin' It Reel #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Featuring Roles #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Doggone It #Easy For You to Sleigh #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw, Shucks! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Junk in the Trunk #Double Whammy Part 1 #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #Happy New Year #Random Acts of Silence Appearance Roles #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Party Animal #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #A Change of Heart #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Take Your Seat #YouTube Copyright School #Brake the Cycle #Cubtron Z Kringle Roles #Chill Kringle HTF Break Roles #Tunnel Vision Love Bites Roles #I Heart U Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations {C}{C #Mime Artist - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Hospital Entertainment - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - A Hole Lotta Love; Doggone It; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Fast-Food Restaurant Employee - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Cleaner - Mime to Five #Animal Cleaner - Mime to Five #Flight Attendant - Wingin' It #Music Store Employee - In a Jam #Student/School Play actor - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Happy Trails Part 1: Chokes on a peanut. #Out of Sight, Out of Mime: Accidentally decapitated by Lumpy's scythe. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy closes a theater chair on him and then pulls it apart, tearing Mime to pieces. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, due to toxic waste in the truck, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Impaled through head with nails in board by Lumpy. (later seen nailed to the archway over the rollercoaster) #Party Animal: Pushed into a blender by Flippy and is ground down to nothing but a bloody paste, leaving only his antlers intact. #Doggone It: His head gets run over by a car after Lumpy pushes him into the road. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses''' (Debatable, as he was riding a unicycle and could have easily made it across the bridge, and he was not seen when the bridge collapsed). #As You Wish!: Popped by the tip of a rocket. #Dunce Upon a Time: Stepped on by Giant Lumpy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Head crushed by an anchor. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Head impaled by ketchup dispenser by the Mole #See What Develops: Sliced and cut by several sharp tools after falling into a photo booth. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Falls down a flight of stairs, breaking his bones and limbs. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Run over by an airplane's wheel. #Junk in the Trunk: Smashed into the ground when Lumpy's pet elephant jumps off the tree he's in. #Double Whammy: Forced by Flippy to drink flammable liquid, then shot by a flaming arrow in his stomach, igniting the inside of his body and causing him to explode. #Wrath of Con: Head pierced by a tip of a pen. #Something Fishy: Cut in half by a flag pole. #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Hammer Throw option: Head smashed by a heavy metal ball, forcing his brain out of his head. #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Hurdles option: Head and arms sliced by a hurdle. #Mime's Olympic Smoochie Weights option: Body split in half by a barbell. #See You Later, Elevator: Head chopped in half by Lumpy's axe. #Brake the Cycle: Head sliced by bicycle wheel. #Random Acts of Silence: Skinned by a machete. '''(debatable, since Flaky suffered a similar injury in Class Act and still survived) #Breaking Wind: He is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (not seen). #Cubtron Z: Body burned to the bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) # Dumb Ways To Die: Same death as Mime's Olympic Smoochie Weights option; however, the birds are cut. Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clothes line, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he starts getting sliced in half vertically. Injuries #Wingin' It: Falls too fast, causing the skin of his head to tear off, acting as a parachute. .]] #Tunnel Vision: Eye impaled with a straw after Mole bumps his seat at the cinema. #Random Acts Of Silence: Eye sliced by a piece of paper. Additional #Stapler Safety wallpaper: Impaled by numerous staples, a pencil, and scissors. Number of Kills Because he accidentally told Toothy to put two barrels of gunpowder instead of two teaspoons he is technically responsible for the whole mishap and deaths. He also killed Flaky causing her blood to fall all over Lumpy which makes the ducks kill him along with Giggles, Mole, and some generic tree friends. It is possible Cuddles, Nutty, and Russell survived. Flaky also is responsible for the ducks killing the characters because her blood started the rampage. Additional #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clothes wire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he accidentally kills Giggles with his unicycle (Mime died first). Survival Rate *Internet series: 38.46% *Breaks, Kringles & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 35% *Total Rate: 57.82% Trivia *Even though Mime's image was shown in the featuring page of Autopsy Turvy, he never appeared in that episode. It's because that it was a fakeout episode. But still, other featuring characters do appear in that episode. *In See What Develops, As You Wish, Concrete Solution, and A Hole Lotta Love, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout the episode. *He is one of the four characters not to be seen driving an automobile: the other three are Truffles, Splendid, and Cub. *After, Lammy (at two) and Cro-Marmot (at four), Mime has the third least amount of starring roles at seven. *Mime, Russell, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since Russell and Cro-Marmot didn't appeared until the "Second Serving" DVD, and Lammy and Mr. Pickle were added in 2010. *Kenn mentioned in the social site that Warren Graff was the person who voiced Mime in Happy Trails pt. 1 ''(for Mime's choking sounds). *It has also been rumored that whenever Mime needs to make a sound (such as his snoring in "Something Fishy) his voice is done by writer Sarah Castleblanco. If this were the case, he would be the third male character to have a female voice actor, along with Sniffles and Cub. *Mime survives in 13 out of the 39 episodes he appears in. *As demonstrated in one of his Olympic Smoochie's options, Mime is talented at performing the hammer throw. **It is also revealed that he is strong. Though he lifted a barbell, but the barbell fell and got sliced in half because of the birds. *It's possible he has a crush on both Giggles and Petunia (but more of the latter) as seen in ''Who's to Flame?, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and I Heart U. *He is the first character to kill another character in the Love Bites series. *He is the only character whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode (unless counting the irregular Cubtron Z). Other characters, like Nutty ("Nuttin' but the Tooth") and Flippy ("Flippin' Burgers"), have segments of their names in episode titles. This excludes smoochies. *He appeared only twice in the first internet season. *Mime was dressed as Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer in the episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime, indicating that he may be a reindeer. *So far the only Internet Short he survived is Mime and Mime Again. (Unless he survived in Random Acts of Silence) *He is one of the many characters who survived their debut episodes. *Mime is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Disco Bear, Flippy, Mole, Russell, Lammy, and Pop *He is one of the few characters with more kills then deaths. The others are Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Nutty, Pop, Mole, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy. *He is one of the couple of characters who rarely survive but still manage to have more kills then deaths the other two are Nutty. *His tail disappears after the episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime and throughout the TV series, but it has reappeared since Chill Kringle. *Petunia, Disco Bear, Mole, and Toothy are his most frequent victims. *Mime has the most frequent victims. *The only characters he hasn't killed are Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid, and Lammy. *He is the first victim of Sniffles in the TV Series. *Most of Mime's kills are in Mime to Five. *In the TV series, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, Nutty, Mole, Disco Bear and Russell appear in all his starring roles. *He is known for being able to notice danger and save himself or be saved by others or simply by the circumstances (though he dies later from a different cause). This can be seen in Something Fishy, A Hole Lotta Love, Doggone It, and Wingin' It. *He is the last character to be introduced with a starring role from the original characters. *Mime is one of the the four characters who stars in an episode with a large cast and survives while everyone else dies (in Mime's case Who's to Flame?). The other three are Splendid, Lumpy, and Giggles. He is also the only character out of the four to not kill any of the characters who died in their starring role. *Nobody has ever seen Mime without his makeup, but he should just have a purple face. *Even though Mime stars in Who's to Flame?, he only appears in the beginning and end. He was given the starring role because he had the most screen time. *Mime has the fastest deaths out of every character, almost always having instantaneous deaths. *Ironically, Mime appears in the See & Scream feature of Third Strike DVD even though he doesn't make any sounds. *Mime is one of the five characters seen wearing a Santa hat. The other four are Mole, Lifty, Lumpy, and Pop. *Mime has the 2nd highest survival rate out of characters who are known not to survive often. Giggles has the highest, surviving 40% of the episodes she appears in. *Mime has died in every Season 2 and debatably every Season 3 episode he appeared in. (he may have survived Random Acts of Silence, though) *Mime, Disco Bear, Giggles, and Cro-Marmot are the only four characters not to star in a Season 3 episode (though Mime's screen time in Random Acts of Silence was as much as Flippy's who was starring in the episode). *Mime survived in both of his TV starring roles. (Mime To Five and Who's to Flame?) *Mime is one of the seven characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Lifty, and Cuddles. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Moose and deer Category:Purple Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths